Tiger Joe
"My style is impetuous! My defenses are impregnable!" ~ Tiger Joe Tiger Joe, or as he is known in the Japanese version. Dynamite 'Joe '(ダイナマイトジョー Dainamaitojō), is an elite enemy encounter in God Hand. Appearance He is a man who is slightly taller than Gene with short brown spiked hair, and a goatee, eyes that are either hazel, grey, or dull green, and multiple scars over his body, as shown by the details on his legs and arms. He wears a long sleeved orange shirt with tiger patterns on it that has had it's sleeves almost completely torn off, with the remnants of it extending from the brown leather studded fingerless gloves he wears. He also wears a brown leather belt with a Demon Seal as a buckle, and green pants that have been torn up into shorts that have two brown leather straps on each leg. He also wears a pair of brown boots that have 2 belts on each of them. Personality Tiger Joe is a confident and prideful man, as his very first appearance has him taking a cool-looking pose with his arms crossed and him tapping his foot, he is also not a very talkative individual, as he doesn't speak outside of taunting Gene, and goes straight to attacking him with no warning. He is also a determined individual, as he is more than willing to repeatedly attack Gene, but isn't above having an unfair advantage, as he was willing to attack Gene alongside a small army of Black Leaders, Amazonesses, and a Zebra. Description Introduced with all the fanfare of a sub-boss, Tiger Joe has all the qualities of one as well, as he has his own leitmotif, titled "Handsome Dynamite", a high amount of HP, the ability to dodge and duck, and damaging attacks. Because of these factors, he is considered the strongest enemy in the game, and a more difficult opponent than some sub-bosses. However, the player has the option to simply ignore him and proceed on wards, until his final encounter in Stage 8-1, where he transforms into a Great Specter. Abilities Tiger Joe is a agile, powerful, and durable man, who possesses no abilities other than his mastery of Muay Thai, and his status as a dangerous opponent in spite of this is a testament to his power and skill. A majority of his techniques are kicks and knee strikes, with the exception of his trademark uppercut move. Quotes *"My defenses are impregnable!" ~ Taunt 1 *"My style is impetuous!" ~ Taunt 2 *"Die!" ~ Enraged 1/Battle Cry *"Damn!" ~ Enraged 2 *"You Fool!" ~ Enraged 3 Moves *Tiger Uppercut: A jumping uppercut, this move can be considered to be Tiger Joe's signature technique. It is used as a counterattack when Tiger Joe is blocking or dodging. *Double Snap Kick: Tiger Joe hops, and preforms a knee strike and a kick rapidly after eachother, in that order. *Kick Combo: Tiger Joe preforms a series of high side kicks, and then a leaping roundhouse kick. *High Kick Combo: Tiger Joe preforms a series of high kicks, and then preforms a sobat kick. *Stinger: Tiger Joe lunges to grab Gene, and if successful, will hold him in place while repeatedly bashing him in the knee. This move cannot be escaped without sustaining at least some damage, making it rather dangerous, especially on the higher difficulties. Tips * You can actually dodge most, if not all of his attacks by ducking, as they hit high, excluding his counter-uppercut, and counter him with moves like Half Crescent Kick, which in particular is very helpful as it can juggle him. * When he starts dodging your attacks, wait until he actually starts blocking and use a Guard Break, as he will not counterattack if you use your combo string attack. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game Tiger Joe is called "Dynamite Joe", which explains why his theme song is named "Handsome Dynamite". * Most, if not all of his moves are kicks and knee strikes, with the exception of his uppercut. * His taunts "my defenses are impregnable" and "my style is impetuous" are quotes from Mike Tyson. * Tiger Joe bears some resemblance to Sagat from the Street Fighter series, due to their associations with tigers, their eye patches and use of kicks and knee strikes, as well as having an uppercut attack. Gallery Tigerjoe.jpg TJoe.png TigerJoe2.png Video(s) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Sub Boss Category:Stage 6 Category:Stage 8